Presently, users often adopt manual operation to process image files, video files, and so on. For example, if a user wants to share an image/video file, the user needs to select contacts with who the user wants to share the image/video file one by one. By doing so, the image/video file can be shared to others, but the user's operation is complicated and not intelligent.
Therefore, a new technical solution is needed to avoid complicated manual operation for processing image files, and accordingly automatic process for image files can be realized.